moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Kappa Tank
Pacific Front |role = Anti-armor |useguns = 105mm cannon |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 380 |armortype = Medium |speed = 5 |turn = * 9 (unit) * 10 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $800 |time = 0:29 |produced = Allied War Factory |groundattack = 60-30 * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 30% vs. Drone and (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 25% vs. Defensive Structure * 15% vs. Cyborg, Foehn infantry and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 10% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and Plate |cooldown = 45 frames (3 in-game seconds) |range = 6, radius 0.3 |ability = Amphibious |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Garrick P. }} The Kappa Hover Tank is the main battle tank of the Pacific Front. Unlike the other main battle tanks, it has hover propulsions, allowing it to float over water and participate in naval battles. Official description The Kappa is a creature from Japanese folklore known to dwell in bodies of water, preying on humans and cattle. Like its mythical brethren, the Kappa Tank can traverse any body of water with ease, allowing it to attack unsuspecting enemies from almost any direction. Many Soviet and Epsilon bases have fallen victim to the Kappa's ability to overwhelm an enemy through a shore line assault. The Kappa takes a lot of engine power to keep it afloat and achieve speeds as high as the Robot Tank does, which comes with more difficulty due to this tank's larger weight and the fact that it is still a manned vehicle. However, due to the similar speeds, it makes a perfect companion to the Robot Tank.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Kappa Hover Tank is an amphibious main battle tank, able to seamlessly transition between land and water combat, therefore giving Pacific Front commanders great flexibility on the battlefield. Kappa Tanks are effective against armored vehicles, ships and, structures. Using water traversing ability to their advantage, Kappa Tanks are capable of eliminating vehicles and structures that are normally inaccessible by ground forces. Kappa Tanks are also as capable on water as they are on land, often escorting ships and assaulting naval targets. Together with amphibious Robot Tanks, they are a significant threat in the waters. Like all main battle tanks, Kappa Tanks are vulnerable to attacks from the air, as well as from anti-vehicle infantry. In the late game, Kappa Tanks are outmatched by monster tanks and heavy assault ships, but can still play a role in shoreline assaults or escorting duties due to its versatility. In addition, Kappa Tanks would sink if they happened to be disabled when over water, making them particularly susceptible against EMP or cryobeam weapons. Appearances Act One * The Kappa Tank makes its first appearance as an enemy in Side Effect, when Pacific Front enters the Third Great War. * In the Covert Ops mission Eclipse, Kappa Tanks can be first controllable by Chinese as reinforcement unit. More can be built if an Allied War Factory is captured. Act Two * For the Allies, due to the player's limited access to PF tech in the campaign, the Kappa Tank does not become buildable (without capturing enemy Pacific Front War Factories) until Stormbringer. Cooperative * Limited number of Kappa Tanks assist the European forces in Repentance, Ravages of War, Lights Out, Rainmaker and Attack on Buggy. Assessment Behind the scenes * During the development of 3.0, the Kappa Tank was known as the Predator Hover Tank and was going to be only available in the campaign.http://www.moddb.com/mods/mental-omega/images/azri-apocs-new-voxels * In 3.0 the Kappa Tank had a different model, less speed and more strength than the current iteration, and increased healing from the Backwarp support power. ** On a related note, the voxel used in v3.0 is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. Trivia * Kappa (河童) is a yōkai in Japanese folklore known for being associated with people drowning in rivers and lakes. See also * Bulldog Tank * Cavalier Tank References zh:河童悬浮坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front Category:Hover Category:Main Battle Tanks